Crashed Vacation
by P.A1
Summary: Jarod asks Ms.Parker for help, and her heart.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER. 1  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the pretender. No infringement is intended… Blah blah .  
  
Provence, France. Ms. Parker's Cabin. 9:45 pm  
  
Parker stumbled blindly into her house headed for the kitchen. As she put the groceries down she heard a shuffle from the living room.  
" Hello Jarod. It's been a while. What are you doing here."   
He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.  
" You're good." he said smiling. Parker gave him a fake smile.  
" I heard you were on vacation so I decided to come and visit." he said.  
" Of course. So how is life treating ya." she asked.  
" Well you see there are these people. I don't really know what they want.   
But they are hell bent on ruining my life. Apart from that, life's good." he said.  
Parker laughed.  
" So let me get this straight." she said as she packed away the groceries. " I am the person who chases you." Jarod nodded yes. " And I am on vacation. Which means free time for you. I mean I'm sure the Center sends others but they're not as good as I am." she said with a grin. Jarod laughed.  
" What are you doing here Jarod?" she asked seriously.  
He came up to her, a little too close for her liking. She still had undecided feeling when it came to Jarod.  
" I missed you." he said tucking a stray hair behind her ear. His hands lingered a bit. Caressing her cheek.  
She laughed nervously. " Are you drunk?" she sniffed his breath.  
" Parker this is not a joke. Ever since our time on Carthis. I can't stop thinking about the   
" what might have beens" in my life. And I cannot get you out of my mind. I just…"  
" Don't Jarod. Just don't." she said  
" Come on Parker allow yourself to feel. What are you so afraid off ?"  
Thomas asked me the same question. She thought.  
" Jarod. Our lives, the Center…."  
" The Center isn't here Parker." he said. Parker backed up a bit.  
" Oh. So is that what you were thinking coming here. The Center is not here so why would she resist. She scoffed. " What makes you think that I even want you. Huh ?" she gestured wildly then headed for the front door.  
" Parker, you want this as much as I do. I know you." he said  
" Did you do a little simulation? Huh Jarod. Did you pretend to be me?"  
" Parker I didn't come here to fight with you." he said then sighed.  
" Well, maybe you shouldn't have come at all." she opened the door. " Get out !" she said.  
" Parker I…"  
"Get out Jarod."  
He went to the couch picked up his jacket then left.  
Parker slammed the door shut. She picked up the phone then dialed the number for the Center.  
  
SO, DID YOU LIKE IT? 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1.  
  
"What are you doing Parker ?" she asked herself as the she dialed the phone.  
" The man practically tells you that she loves you and you throw him out." she waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone.  
" Ugh. What the hell just happened here." she hurriedly hung up the phone. It rang as soon as she put it down. She picked it up quickly, " Jarod I……"  
"It's me Parker."  
" Stephan " she said disappointed.  
" Now don't sound so excited." he said sarcastically  
" I'm sorry I was just expecting …."  
" It's ok Parker. I was just calling about the dinner tonight. Monsieur De Maio will be sending the limo to pick you up at around eight thirty. He also sent you a present, which should be arriving right about now."  
The doorbell rang.  
Parker scoffed. " You timed that."   
" Mademoiselle Parker ?" the delivery man asked.  
" Oui." she responded nodding yes.  
He handed her a big box wrapped in a sheer green fabric.  
" What is this ?" she asked Stephan.  
" He wants you to look the part as his girlfriend." he said  
" I have my own clothes." Parker said.  
" He knows." Stephan responded.  
Parker gasped. " Please tell me we're not matching."  
" No, No. Nothing that drastic. The limo will be there to pick you up in about four hours. Please be ready. He likes being on time for these little shindigs."  
" I'll be ready in 3 hours." Parker said   
" That's all I'm asking."   
" Bye."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Hi." Parker said as she got out of the limo. She smiled at her date then gave him a kiss.  
" I love this dress." she said.  
" I knew you would." he smiled spinning her around.  
It was a dark green silk evening dress. With all the skin hugging capabilities of a scuba diving suit. It showed of just enough leg and it was deathly low on the cleavage area.   
" I absolutely love it." he looked over her body as if in a trance. Parker smiled coyly. She enjoyed having these effects over men.  
" Come on. You're hosting this party. Wouldn't want to keep your guests waiting." she said   
" They can wait. I have better things in mind." he kissed her slowly.  
" I did not get all dressed just so you could rip it all off." she smiled " Now come on." she pulled him along to the door. She stopped before they went in to fix his tie.   
" We'll finish this later. I promise." she kissed him soundly then it was off to the party.  
Giancarlo de Maio owned the biggest chain of jewelry stores in Italy. Parker met him a while ago when she was in Italy for a conference meeting. He was there. He was working with the Center so obviously there had to something wrong with him. But everyone loved him so she decided to give him a chance when he asked her out. Nothing bad had happened yet. Thank god. She was having a great vacation. Life away from the was doing her tremendous good. She seemed more laid back and ready to try new thing.   
Tonight is sort of like her first outing as the girlfriend, and everything is going extremely well. There are smiles all around as they walk in. Everything is just perfect.  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT? 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.  
  
"Hey, Let's get out of here." Gian said  
" You do know that they threw this whole party for you right?" Parker  
asked.  
" I know. But we can have..uhh. a more private party at my house." he said  
kissing her.  
One of his body guards came up behind Gian. "Your father wants to speak  
to you sir." he whispered.  
" I'll see you in the car." he said kissed her then left.  
Parker walked quickly through the crowd heading for the door. She bumped  
into someone.  
" Oh. I'm sorry" the person said.  
" Oh. Why not." Parker grumbled then turned to see the person. " Hello  
Jarod."  
" Miss Parker. Fancy meeting you here." he took in the image of Parker in a  
dress.  
Parker felt strange as if she was naked in front of everybody.  
" This is Melanie." Jarod introduced the woman on his arm.  
The two women exchanged the normal niceties.  
" Umm.. Jarod, I'm gonna go talk to a friend right over there." she  
pointed. " I'll be right back."  
" Yeah. You really missed me." Parker mumbled before she could stop  
herself.  
" Now, don't tell me that you're jealous." Jarod said over her shoulder.  
His breath sending shivers down her spine.  
" Now don't tell me you're still drunk. She countered. " I could care less  
about your little..  
" Parker" Gian came toward them.  
" I see you've already met Jarod. My main man." he patted him on the  
back. Parker could tell Jarod was trying to suppress the disgust he felt.  
" He is what keeps this ship afloat. He said to Parker.  
" Umm.Can we go now." Parker whispered to Gian.  
" I'll see you tomorrow Jarod." he said then they left.  
Parker turned around for a split second to look at Jarod. He waved goofily  
at her. Parker rolled her eyes at him then turned around.  
  
" What were you doing with him?" Gian asked as they got into the car.  
" Nothing." she smiled sweetly. " What has gotten into you? Don't tell me  
you're jealous." Parker asked.  
" So you haven't been doing anything behind my back, in secret." he looked  
angry.  
Parker laughed.

" Tell me the truth!" he yelled. Grabbing her shoulders. Parker gasped, her  
eyes widened.  
" Let go off me." she ground out. " I haven't been doing anything wrong. Or  
in secret." Parker remained calm.  
There was something deathly wrong in his eyes. He squeezed her forcefully.  
" Gian. Let go." she yelled. Not willing to show her pain.

He let her go.  
Looked at her for a second then got out of the car. He went over to the  
driver's side and told him to take Parker home.  
" Gian!" Parker called. He walked off angry. He still did not believe her.  
" Mademoiselle?" the driver called.  
" Take me home Edward."  
  
Morning in Parker's house.  
Asleep Parker could here someone going through her house.  
" Most people usually get to sleep in when their on vacation Jarod." she  
grumbled.  
Jarod after getting some coffee from the kitchen, came into her room and  
sat on the bed.  
" You're getting a little too comfortable around me." she said, her eyes  
still closed.  
" I need your help." Jarod said.  
" I need you to get out , so I can sleep." she countered.  
" Fine, I'll stay here until you wake up."  
" I'm up. I'm up." she said getting off the bed angrily. " I am moving out  
of this place."  
" Umm.. Parker. You're." Jarod averted his eyes.  
" Oh. Please. I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before." she smirked.  
" No. Parker I haven't never seen you in lace under garments."  
Parker smiled at his flustered look as she put on a robe. Jarod caught a  
glimpse of a purple spot.  
He handed her the coffee.  
" At least you're good for something." she mumbled around the cup.  
"I'm good for lots of things." Jarod said.  
Parker cleared her throat, walking out of the bedroom.  
" So how was your night?" Jarod asked  
" It was great." she lied. " And how was yours with the girlfriend."  
" It was fine. And she is not my girlfriend. She's my.."  
" I don't really care Jarod."  
He reached out pulling her to face him. " She's my partner. She is a  
detective here in France. We are working undercover on.."  
" Jarod. Really. You do not have to explain yourself." she smiled then  
walked into the kitchen to refill her cup.  
" Yes, I do." he walked into her almost spilling the coffee.  
" It's you that I want." he looked into her eyes. There was a strangled  
silence as he leaned in to kiss her.  
His lips touched hers' ever so gently. Before long Parker was getting drawn  
deeper into the kiss. Until Jarod touched her shoulders. She let out a  
strangled groan, pushing him away.  
" What is wrong." he asked.  
" What is wrong is this. We shouldn't be doing this." she lied.  
Jarod saw right through her. She grimaced as she moved her shoulders.  
" Parker, What happened last night?" he asked.  
" Nothing." she said.  
" I saw Gian come back to the party. He was looking pretty angry."  
" It was nothing, we just had a little spat." she said  
" He hurt you didn't he." Jarod was worried.  
" No. he didn't. It is nothing." she lied. She didn't say that she'd been  
flipping every hour through the night to take the pressure off her  
shoulders. She instinctively hugged the robe tighter around her frame.  
" Let me see it." Jarod said.  
" What. No date?" Parker joked.  
" Parker. Let me see it." he looked at her shoulders.  
She sighed as she brought the robe down. Showing her bruised shoulders.  
" It's nothing." she said looking at the already blackish turned bruise.  
Jarod's hands hovered over the bruise not wanting to hurt her again.  
" I'm going to kill him." he growled.  
" Calm down. Let's not get all chivalrous." she pulled the robe over her  
shoulders. Inside she was beaming.  
" You woke me up for a reason?" she looked at him.  
" We need your help to infiltrate the de Maio company." he said.  
" What?"  
" We're trying to bring him down on charges for murder."  
" Who?" Parker asked.  
" We got an anonymous tip about his fiancé death."  
" He was so broken up about it. There is no way that.."  
" We have accounts who say that the relationship wasn't going well.."  
" That doesn't mean that he killed her." Parker defended him.  
" Then help us find out who did."  
" No." she said.  
" Why?"  
" You always do fine by yourself. Why do you need me?" she asked.  
" This pretend has been a little difficult. He's not a very trusting  
person. But it seems you have gained his trust already."  
Parker scoffed.  
" Help us Parker."  
" No. I don't want to get involved. I. I have a good thing going here. I  
don't want to screw it up like everything else in my life." she said.  
" He's a murderer !" Jarod yelled. He mumbled something about infuriating  
as he paced.  
" But what if he's not."  
Jarod thought but was afraid to ask. Does she love him?  
" I know what you're thinking." she said. " And I don't know ok. Maybe .."  
Jarod whipped around looking at her.  
" I don't know ok." she sat in the nearest chair. " I enjoy being here. The  
feeling of safety, being loved. Around him I."  
" You like the illusion of safety. It's the same reason why you're still at  
the Center." he said.  
Plus. He works for the Center. He is every bit as dangerous."  
" Don't you think I know that. I.."  
Jarod's cell rang. He looked at the cell then at her.  
" It's him." he said then pressed the talk button.  
" Yes, Sir"  
" Jarod I need you to come to work right away. The Avery account is here.  
This is going to be an easy one." Gian said excitedly.  
" I'm on my way. " Jarod feigned excitement. He put the cell in his  
pocket.  
" How easily you switch sides." Parker said then continued to drink her  
coffee. She was glad that he had to leave. This conversation was bringing  
her down.  
" We'll finfish this later." Jarod said. Then left, in a confused and angry  
state.  
  
REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW. REVIEW.


End file.
